The Untold Story Of Itachi's Turtle, Bob
by xAmaixXxTakahashiix
Summary: Are you a huge fan of Itachi? Remeber watching about his past, when he was 13? Then you'd know the feeling that something was always untold about it. And that just so happened to be about his turtle. Now, witness Itachi's past!


Long Ago There Was An Ancient Looking Pet Shop That No One Knew How It Got There

Long ago there was an ancient looking pet shop that no one knew how it got there. No one's ever been inside of it either. Well, that all changes when our young hero enters in search of a pet.

"Why does Nii-san get a pet when you won't let me??" The young, 8 year old, Sasuke questioned.

"Because he's more mature than you are…" His Father responded solemnly.

When the 'Petsmart' came into view, Sasuke squealed and charged forward; Itachi and their parents sweat dropping. Just as Sasuke reached the automatic doors he slammed into them, causing his cheek to stick to the glass. As Sasuke's cheek slid down the glass door his Mother instantly ran over to his side. Itachi and his Father on the other hand were looking away, with muffled laughs.

After the Uchiha woman announced Sasuke would be fine, she noticed that they were laughing. She then sent a glare at them, shutting them up immediately; Uchiha woman are scary when they're angry.

Itachi and his Father walked over to the other two and stared fatigued. Itachi just wanted to get a pet before the next show-and-tell at the Anbu's convention. But, on the inside Itachi was jumping for joy, he's always wanted a pet to hug, and squeeze, and kill..?! Umm…Scratch that… Mainly, Itachi just wanted a pet to read his diary to when no one else is listening to his problems.

Anyways, the four Uchiha's were standing and peered into the glass doors for any sign of human existence. With none, they backed away, and swerved around. The whole shopping area was a ghost town; except one store with a bit of movement… The ancient pet store…

The first to move was Itachi, and fairly fast at that. By now he was sprinting towards the ancient pet store, checking the area to make sure no one, besides his family, saw where he was heading. Slowly, Sasuke and his parents followed a bit confused.

In front of the pet store, Itachi gestured for his family to quicken their pastes. Itachi was moving his hand so fast and impatiently he almost forgot to check his surroundings. But, when he did go back to observing he saw a pink and blonde pair of girls, about Sasuke's age, coming their way. So Itachi panicked and jumped into the pet store with out thinking.

Inside the store, Itachi examined every detail in amazement; it was so advanced in technology. There were beeping lights, moving tin can things, and most importantly, voices coming out of the ceiling.

As Itachi stood dazed, he didn't notice an elderly man came up to him to admire his store with Itachi. The Man then stated, "It's a nice store, isn't it?"

The Man's voice snapped Itachi back into reality and he nodded in response. Itachi then turned around about ready to leave, forgetting his purpose in the store. That is, until outside from the window, Itachi noticed the two girls and his family having a conversation. Itachi then thrust his back up against the door with a panicked look. He then asked, "Umm, do you have any pets for sale?"

The Elderly Man nodded and gave a smile, where he missed a tooth in the front. The Man stepped to the side and, strangely, there were various amounts of animals to choose from. Itachi's eye twitched at this, they weren't there just a minute ago. Now the Elderly Man was appearing suspicious to Itachi.

Itachi started down the aisle in front of him and repeatedly moved his head back and forth. None of the animals interested him though; not the snakes (Orochimaru!), spiders (Kidomaru!), fish (Kisame!), nothing. That is, until he noticed neon lights ahead, emitting from one of the glass cages/ fish tanks.

Catching Itachi's attention, he dashed forward and glanced into the fish tank to find a turtle break-dancing. Itachi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Next, rubbing his eyes he checked again and the turtle, on all four feet, stared back.

"He's the life of this place," The Elderly Man's voice startled Itachi.

Blinking, Itachi stared long and hard at the turtle before deciding. "I'll take him," Itachi said, and then thought. " Everyone else will be so jealous that I have a dancing turtle."

Reaching for the turtle, the Elderly Man takes him out and begins to stagger down the aisle and towards the cash register; Itachi following.

At the cash register the Man placed the turtle on the counter and rung up the price: 101.49. Itachi raised an eyebrow, " Does this include a cage and food?"

"Nope," The Elderly Man said in a dead serious tone.

Itachi sighed and pulled out his wallet, that just so happened to be pink and have 'My Little Pony' on it, and oddly he was proud of it. Opening it he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and two dollars. He handed the Man his money and told him to keep the change. He then took the turtle and held him under his arm and waited. When the Man just stood there Itachi asked, "Aren't you going to give me a receipt?"

"Nope," The Elderly Man remained serious.

Shaking his head, Itachi started to leave when he figured he should ask for the Mans name. So, he did. "Hey, by the way, what's your name?" Itachi questioned.

"Itachi Uchiha," He replied with a twisted smile.

That's when Itachi really felt weird and he barged out of the store, hyperlenavating. His family and the two girls looked up and stared not at Itachi, but the turtle.

The pink-haired girl awed and went over to Itachi, asking to hold his turtle. As Itachi handed the girl his turtle he eyed her and the blonde, they weren't from around this Village. They wore heavy cloth, for example, heavy jackets used in the winter. Itachi guessed they were from the Snow Village.

"So, what are you going to name him?" The Girl squealed and hugged the turtle, the turtle hugging back.

"I don't know," Itachi shrugged.

Then another girl about 10 years old, with red hair, entered the picture and smiled brightly, skipping over to them without a care in the world. "You should name him Bob!" The Girl, who we guess, heard the whole conversation, suggested.

Itachi thought for a moment and then agreed to name him Bob. He then glanced down at his newly named turtle, Bob, and gave a half smile. Thus, beginning the adventures of Bob and Itachi.

..: A Few Months Later:..

Itachi, with his Anbu outfit on, stood in the presence of his younger brother, Sasuke. Sasuke was sobbing, confused with the reason behind why Itachi murdered his own flesh and blood.

"Why Itachi, why?!" Sasuke demanded, after stopping his tears long enough to speak.

Itachi closed his eyes and frowned, "Because foolish little brother, everyone made fun of Bob and I. We were the main entertainment for such weak, pathetic souls. No one believed me when I told them how great a dancer Bob was. They mocked me. So Bob told me the only thing left to do was to kill everyone. Except you and those three girls. I guess Bob liked you guys," Itachi shrugged, "But we hated everyone else that lived on this estate so Bob and I killed them with our awesomeness!"

Sasuke appeared dumb struck, while Itachi placed Bob on his shoulder and skipped off, so they could join the Akatsuki together. Oh, and the ancient pet shop was never seen again! And they lived happily ever after! (Until Takata killed Bob that is…)

..: The End!:..


End file.
